Engender
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: "Well... it's time for me to win something for once, T-Touko..." his voice became raspy and shaken with anger, worrying Touko to a degree, "It's time for me to show you who's stronger..." Checkmate, angry-sex lemon.


A friend wanted me to make some smutty Checkmate angry-sex. Everyone loves angry sex so, without further ado...

* * *

"You always win, don't you Touko...?" Cheren shifted against her, pushing her closer to the wall of his office.

Touko took a relaxing breath, finding it hard to breathe as his hips were essentially grinding against her own. Her fist tightened, attempting to conquer to hot feeling in her stomach. She endeavored to look at him directly in the eyes, something she had always found would calm him down. Yet nothing would work, as he was busy delighting himself by nibbling the flesh of her ear. Maybe challenging him to a battle wasn't the best idea...

Her wrists were pinned up above her head, caught in a grip so tight that the pain ensured her that something - wether it be her damn ovaries or hipbone - would snap like a twig in his wrath. She was prosperous that no one was around. It was night, so no kids would be around the training school they were at. She didn't want anyone seeing Cheren like this –_ no one at all._

She started to beg, "Cher... calm down, plea—"

"You _always_ fucking win," he abruptly snapped, promptly removing a hand from her wrist and forcibly hauling her head back by grabbing a fistful of her hair, "don't you?! You win _everything!_"

She moaned as her hair was pulled, but easily gave into the warmth of his fingertips as they entwined her hair. She soon realized why he did this as moments later, for lips crashed against the sensitive flesh of her throat.

"Well... it's time for me to win something for once, T-Touko..." his voice became raspy and shaken with anger, worrying Touko to a degree, "It's time for me to show you who's stronger..."

His hand tobogganed down, making sure tease her as he allowed his hand make way to her hip – making sure to pay attention to gift every curve with the warmth of his hand. She shivered against him once his teeth nibbled down on neck. Whenever she could feel the familiar wrath of fresh blood escape from the spot he nibbled was when she truly knew she had to be ready with whatever might happen.

"Why aren't you saying anything, dear...?" his voice still retained the rasping, clear to Touko he was ready to snap.

A hand grasped tightly as her bony hip. Touko was sure a bruise would end up at the spot he grasped. An almost fear came over her as his hand escaped her mess of bistre locks, swiftly grasping at her chin to force her to look up into his icy eyes.

"By the end of the night, you'll scream my name. I will ___make_ you lose for once." his nearly made the empty building echo with a thundering voice.

Out of nature, she bashfully nodded in agreement that she would make him feel good, make him feel confident. She would normally accept it as a challenge, yet this was something she was, for once, bound to lose. Whether or not she liked it, he was stronger than her and better at this kind of game then she would ever be. He had explained to her before that it was because of his knack of reading certain books...

In a bittersweet moment, Cheren's lips impacted Touko's. She allowed him to slide his tongue into the interior of her mouth, curiously exploring the mouth he had practically memorized. Both his hands slid down, grabbing the base of her thigh. She felt her back arch, making her stomach and her pelvic rub against his well-toned body.

This drove his senses wild. He needed her.

He lifted her up by her hips. She took this as a command to wrap her legs around his waist, as she did shortly after he lifted her. With her legs tightly wrapped around him along with her hands playing with his tie, he carried her over to his desk that wasn't too far away. He quickly shoved everything off; paper, pencils, important documents... everything. Even his laptop fell to the carpet floor with a "clunk".

He shoved her on his comfortably large desk. She felt as if she needed to do something – take her tank top off, do something to pleasure him, something in return. Nevertheless, when his hands reached for the top of her tank top, she reminded herself not to interfere. She was almost aghast as he began ripping her tank top shamelessly, not showing one bit of regret or remorse. As he ripped the white material away, her almost innocent appearing pearly white bra showed.

No matter how many times they would ever do this, she couldn't help it as redness appearing over her flawless face. She was sure she felt her stomach blush also as his needy hands reached behind her. He unsnapped her bra, flinging it off to the side along with the material of her tank top. At the feeling of exposure, her arm flung over the exposed flesh. She forgot to authorize herself from interference. Cheren glared her down with icy eyes.

"Dammit, Touko!" he made clear his command to let him look at her with his quaking voice.

He vigorously ripped her arm away, pinning it to the side. She writhed against him, feeling adequately unused to such exposure. He stopped for a moment, observing her nude the moment, he looked blank as if he was reading a page of a serious book. She could feel herself flinch against his pelvic as a smirk came wide across his face.

The hand that had tossed her arm to see her breasts slowly, evidently in seductive tease, made way to her ribcage. He calmly stroked up her ribs, leaving a trail of goosebumps whenever he touched. She let out a tiny moan to his touch, jerking around underneath him as the hot feeling boiling in her stomach became hotter. His hand curved around her breast, taking in the feeling of her tender flesh.

Her back arched in response, a loud moan escaping her mouth. Cheren laughed as she managed to cover her soft lips with a shivering hand, watching a blush formed all over her body. His hand ghosted over her breast, his thumb teasing her areola.

"Aren't you so damn adorable?" Cheren chortled teasingly.

Touko almost bit down on her hand, finding herself moaning louder to his touch and voice. Cheren's smirk widened as he realized he was winning. As an alternative to bitting her hand, she frantically bit down on her lip to forbid herself from groaning any louder. Touko's hand slipped away from her mouth when he leaned on her, his mouth lingering over her breast.

Before she could ask him what he was doing, she was taken over by a wave of pleasure. His lips covered her nipple, engendering her to moan louder than the last times. She could feel herself practically grinding against him as he had done only a few minutes ago. His tongue teased her, forcing her to moan again as the pool in her stomach took form.

She could feel her skin become sultry with sweat as his hand went back to the breast it had teased moments before. The double tasking was making her head spin, her fingers entwining in his raven hair as a comfort clutch. She found herself almost burying her head in the crook of his shoulder, almost able to enjoy the classy scent of his cologne. She nearly whimpered as he continued his enjoyment, nibbling and teasing, even switching breast.

He abandoned the pleasance of her breast, teasingly kissing his way down her flat stomach, finding his way to her pretty little bellybutton piercing. He kissed around the diamond studs as she still trembled, conceding with needy moans. He made way to the buckle of her tight shorts. There was no permission to be asked as he buttoned the shorts and slid them off her. She hadn't noticed before, but her legs had still been tightly wrapped around his waist.

He pulled the jeans off with a strong force, as if he wanted them off quick. There was no hesitation as he ripped off her Liepard-print panties. She wanted to cover the exposure of her curls, embarrassed more than then she ever was. She breathing was ragged as she awaited his entry, hearing him mess with his own buckle. There wasn't a moment hesitation between whenever he grabbed her ass to pull her closer to when he shoved in her.

She could feel goosebumps rave all over her fully exposed body as Cheren ground his shaft deeper into her. She nearly screamed as she threw her head back, allowing Cheren to attack her slender neck again. His face was as sultry as her skin, making her own skin hotter as he breathed against her. His fingernails dug into the skin of her bottom cheeks, drawing blood as he dug deeper into her.

Her legs violently shuddered, already finding weakness. She was amazed to how she could take his load on the first round. It hurt like absolute hell, but she managed to do it. Of course, screams came of it, as she could feel his pace picking up pace. She let her hands explore his hair again, finding the odd softness a comfort to her. Her moans rolled on as Cheren began speaking again.

"Say my name. Scream my name. Let me know that I've won for once, dear." he snapped, wanting to hear the words that would give to him pleasure and pride to the fullest.

He picked up the pace even more, grinding deeper then he had. Touko could feel tears forming in her aquamarine eyes. She closed them so Cheren wouldn't notice her moment of true weakness. She complied with his needs.

"Cherenngh... ngh...!" she took deep breaths after as her back arched to the furthest point, reaching her climax.

He still continued grounding against her slit, enjoying the feel of her tight walls closing against him. He felt her fidget around against him in her overwhelming pleasure, squirming around in her exhausting pain. He wasn't truly satisfied, so he asked her again.

"Moan it again, will you? Your voice is so charming whenever you moan like that." he asked for almost politely, smiling against her skin after he kissed her slender throat.

Touko could feel her body unable to handle the pace anymore. Her whole being shuddered with pleasure and pain that he bared her with.

More needy than last time, she cried aloud, "Cher-Cherenngh... ngh..."

Her fingers weakened, slowly and limply falling out of his soft locks. Her aquamarine orbs showed that he had won, he should be satisfied. He slowed down then came to a sudden halt, allowing for a climax to happen. As the climax came, he heard her give out a scratchy moan – her moan shuddering and sharp as if she had lost her voice.

"Cher... you... you've won..." she feebly moaned in a whisper-like voice.

Realizing he was done, he exited her. He got off her sultry, nude body, failing to realize he was nearly completely clothed while not a single article of clothing was on her. He managed to zip his pants back up over the bulge caused by Touko. He observed her after he fixed himself up, noticing the layer of goosebumps and her scrunched up face – signaling pain.

What had he won? Some silly charade of his? Touko's pain? Though he throughly enjoyed the pride it brought him, he felt empathy for Touko. He went to the couch that sat across from his office desk, grabbing a blanket he had set there for his Pokemon. Luckily for Touko, not fur or feathers were on it. He went back to the desk where Touko lied almost lifeless, exhausted and ready to rest after that experience.

He pulled her up by her hands, watching as she stared blankly at him. He wrapped the blanket around her, allowing her to wrap herself like a Swadloon. He placed his hands on the space next to her thigh so he had support as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips, hoping for her acceptance.

"I'm apologize for my... reckless actions." he awkwardly spoke.

His breath that rolled against her made her feel comfort, in a strange light. She raised a shuddering hand, feeling the roughness of his chin. A weak kiss landed on his chin, letting him know he was forgiven.

"The only reason I let you do this crap is because I love you more than life itself." she whispered, her eyes fatigued with bushed droopiness.


End file.
